Fire
Fire is an element stated to be related to fel, the primal force of chaos. Background Before life began, before even the cosmos took shape, there was Light ... and there was Void. The Light, in the form of a prismatic sea, swelled across all existence. The ocean of Light was dynamic and shifting. Yet some of its energies faded and dimmed as it expanded, leaving behind pockets of nothingness. From the absence of Light in these spaces, a new power coalesced and came to be. This power was the Void, a dark and vampiric force driven to devour all energy, to twist creation inward to feed upon itself. The Void grew and spread its influence, moving against the waves of Light. The tension between these two opposing yet inseparable energies eventually ignited a series of explosions, rupturing the fabric of creation and birthing a new realm into existence. In that moment, the physical universe was born.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 30-31 The energies released by the clash raged across the nascent cosmos, raw matter merging and spinning into primordial worlds without number. For long epochs, this ever-expanding universe—the Great Dark Beyond—broiled in a maelstrom of fire, fel, and magic.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 31 on iBooks Denizens of the Cosmos Elementals Elementals are manifestations of volatile energy that are innately chaotic. Fire elementals are the creation of a simulacrum of the elements of fire. While these servants can be constructed and controlled by powerful mages, many have proved too difficult to hold in the summoner's power. Should they escape their creator these creatures rage uncontrollably, determined to destroy all those who are like the one that imprisoned them in this domain.Warcraft: Orcs & Humans manual - Fire Elemental Fires Fire is fire. Despite that fact, there are those who seek to establish forms of fire and treat them as actual fire when regarding to World of Warcraft lore. It seems important to remember that these forms of fire should not be considered fire because they're merely forms of fire, not fire itself. It also seems important to remember that each form of fire is, technically, a combination of light and shadow as fire is, ultimately, the result of the clash between the two. Arcane Fire Presumably, arcane fire is fire combined with the arcane, which mana is a measure of. One may channel demonic energies into a bolt of negative energy that will burn away mana reserves. Divine Fire Fel Fire File:Fel Blaze.jpg|Fel Blaze: "These unholy alliances are not without their rewards." - Victor Baltus File:Fel Fire.jpg|Fel Fire: No natural force can extinguish this fire. File:Fel Fury.jpg|Fel Fury: "Let's see if you can survive through the fire and flames!" - Mazar Fel flame is flame born from demonic magic.Fel Flame (Battle pet) Because demons and, by extension, demonic magics are from the Twisting Nether, flame born from demonic magic (fel flame) comes from the Twisting Nether. Frostfire File:Frostfire Bolt.jpg|Frostfire Bolt: "Fire so hot it numbs, and frost so cold it burns." - Suvok Frozeneye The numbing effect that fire can have and the burning effect frost can have seems to be combined in the manifestation of fire known as Frostfire. Hell's Fire File:Hellfire.jpg|Hellfire: "Let the fire sear my flesh, so long as it burns my enemies as well." Fire can be considered of hell. With hell's flames, you make a bargain. It costs little of yourself. Fel flame seems to represent hell's flames: With fel flames, a bargain would need to be made, for fel magic requires a sacrifice. Additionally, demonic fire is typically something that is derived from hell (which the Twisting Nether seems to represent in World of Warcraft). Shadowflame File:Darkflame.jpg|Darkflame: "Flames cast shadows, and so do I." - Tessa Black File:Shadow and Flame.jpg|Shadow and Flame: "Diversify." - Harnessing Shadows by Lady Sevine According to Dave Kosak, shadowflame is likely fel magic infused with shadow.Dave Kosak on Twitter However, it seems that shadowflame is actually a combination of shadow (void) and fire - a combination that doesn't seem possible to create. The void is dark and cold whereas fire is defined as light and heat. It seems that the void cannot be combined with light and heat because it would just suck the light and heat into non-existence. As such, fel magic itself seems to be shadowflame, which again, seems to be a combination of shadow and fire (light and heat). Professions of the Cosmos Magi Magi, the masters of fire,Rise of the Lich King pg. 154 on iBooks are maniacs—pyromaniacs.WoW TCG Card: Scorch While any worthy mage is an unparalleled expert in the use of magic and heavily dedicated to their craft, those who master the forces of fire tend to be a little more audacious than their peers. If a threat stands before them, the answer is always to neutralize it in a glorious blaze. A lifetime dedicated to the study of fiery forces only fuels their pyromania, and these mages take pride—even pleasure—in igniting their enemies in wild bursts of flame. Mistake their affinity for watching things burn as a lack of self-control at your own peril.World of Warcraft > Legion Class Preview Series: Mage Warlocks File:Amaxi the Cruel.jpg|Amaxi the Cruel: "Even the Life-Binder knows that sometimes the answer is to purge all evil in a cleansing bath of flames." File:Dimzer the Prestidigitator.jpg|Dimzer the Prestidigitator: "The blood of my allies shall add fuel to our fire!" File:Morkad Sharptooth.jpg|Morkad Sharptooth: "Stand back and watch." Warlocks are magical practitioners that seek to understand fel-based magics, including destructive spells. Warlocks drop hellish rain from the sky to immolate the opposition and it is stated that the destruction warlock in particular is well-versed in discharging a dizzying array of shadow, fel, fire, and chaos magics upon opponents that rattle souls and conflagrate bodies. They require little motivation for the havoc they wreak, happy to revel in the destruction they cause—thrilled at any opportunity to watch the world erupt in discord around them.World of Warcraft > Legion Class Preview Series: Warlock References Category:Game terms Category:Magic schools